Obeah
Obeah---- Level 1 • Panacea By licking a target’s wound, and spending blood, the vampire may heal a level of damage for each blood point spent. Level 2 • Anaesthetic Touch Roll: Willpower, difficulty Willpower By touching a target, the vampire may numb and paralyze her. This power lasts for the following time periods: 1 suc. one turn. 2 suc. two turns. 3 suc. five turns. 4 suc. one hour. 5 suc. one day. Level 3 • Neutral Guard Resist: Willpower, difficulty 6 Roll: Willpower, difficulty 6 By spending two willpower points, the vampire may create a protective barrier. No one who is further than ten feet from the vampire may come closer than ten feet away from her. Those who try must roll as above. If the vampire gets three successes, the intruder is paralyzed for five turns. Level 4 • Treat the Sick Mind Roll: Perception + Empathy, difficulty 7 The vampire may sense a derangement of a target. When the vampire uses this power, her third eye and the target both glow in gold light. Roll: Charisma + Medicine, difficulty Willpower + 3 The vampire may cure a derangement of a target. If she first made a roll to sense the derangement, each success on that roll grants an extra die on the roll to cure the derangement. When the vampire uses this power, her third eye and the target both glow in gold light. Level 5 • Unburdening of the Bestial Soul Roll: Willpower, difficulty 6 Demand: successes = 3 or more Resist: Willpower, difficulty 6 By looking at a target with her third eye, the vampire may store her soul within herself. This soul, once inside her, may have some of its Humanity restored; the vampire may spend a willpower point for each point of Humanity she wishes to restore to the target, up to her own Empathy score. She may only use this power on a target once. If she does not return the target’s soul to her body in a reasonable time, she automatically loses Humanity. No roll is needed for a willing target. Level 6 • Renewed Vigor By touching a target’s skin and spending a willpower point, the vampire may heal all of the target’s wounds, including aggravated wounds. Level 6 • Pain for Pleasure Roll: Willpower, difficulty 8 The vampire may cancel all of a target’s wound penalties, and this target will feel pleasure instead of pain. This might lead to the target’s self-endangerment, or even self-mutilation. Level 7 • Repulsion The vampire may alter her spirit to make others avoid her, without realizing what they are doing. This power draws no attention to the vampire. Level 8 • Vitae Block Roll: Intelligence + Occult, difficulty pool, to 8 The vampire may make one point of a victim’s blood pool unusable for each success. The victim must spend a number of willpower points equal to the number of blood points that are blocked in this manner. This blood must be freed in its entirety before any of it can be used. Level 9 • Spirit Marionette Roll: Willpower, difficulty 6 Demand: successes = Willpower or more Resist: Willpower, difficulty 6 The subject may force a victim to move exactly as she does, and use her disciplines, Talents, Skills, etc, as if the victim also had them. However, the vampire must roll Empathy, difficulty 9, to move without the victim copying her. Level 10 • Resurrection By spending one willpower point for each hour that the mortal has been dead, the vampire may bring her back to life, but the body must be eighty percent complete. The third eye will glow so brightly that it will blind anyone looking directly at it. All parts missing will regenerate.